Frozen Love
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: America has suppressed feelings for Japan. To confess to her, he invites her to his house to watch Frozen. Hilarity ensures and awkward love is in the air. Mentions of RoFem!Chu and UKXFem!France. Rated T because of a making out scene.


**A/N: When you get a bored middle school student and a laptop, this was the result!**

**I have wanted to do AmeriPan for a long time. It is such a cute pairing!**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or its characters. I merely own the idea. In addition, if there was any one shot like this, I swear I haven't read your shot. **

**In future, I may write more versions of this one shot in different fandoms. Check my profile in February for those, eh? **

**Warning for Slash lovers: If you hate Het then this story is not for you. I do not want people cursing me for writing Het thank you. It contains Female Japan, Female France, Female China, Female Italy Veneziano and Female Spain.**

**Another thing: I do not want USUK lovers coming and cursing me for writing AmeriPan. What the bloody hell is it to you if I write AmeriPan? I'll write whatever I want, thank you very much. (USUK lovers who are quite neutral, I apologize but still….USUK is a **_**very **_**popular pairing. The number of its fans could easily top the population of China and some fans would hate people writing pairings such as AmeriPan or FrUk. I have had my share of experience of this in YouTube. Ehehe.)**

**RoChu lovers might wanna look for this RoChu scene after this verse in Let it Go. It's the verse where Elsa says the past is in the past.**

**What'cha waiting for? Read it! **

**There will be line breaks for important scenes of the movie.**

**Title: Frozen Love.**

**Summary: America and Japan go to America's house to watch Frozen. Hilarity ensures and love is in the air. WARNING: PROBABLY BADLY WRITTEN MAKE OUT SCENE AFTER THE MOVIE IS OVER! YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK OUT FOR ANOTHER WARNING IN BETWEEN THE STORY! Oh and the story is **_**very **_**long.**

Japan sighed at the younger nation's enthusiasm. Sure, she heard that Frozen was one of the best-animated movies but seriously, she didn't need America's enthusiasm.

The younger generation was getting more and more enthusiastic these days…

"Hey Japan! Make yourself comfy okay?"

Japan smiled. "Of course America-kun."

After getting a bit more comfortable and setting all the snacks on the table, America put the Frozen DVD on the DVD drive.

(Line Break)

After seeing how distressed Anna was due to her sister shutting her out, Japan sympathized with her a little. But seriously, it wasn't Elsa's fault now was it? She had to think how hard it was for her sister as well.

Japan glanced at America, to her surprise; the usually exuberant nation was sitting quietly, a dull look in his normally bright baby blue eyes. Moreover, he wasn't eating anything.

Japan suddenly realized something; the nation was raised up by Britain. At the time of raising America, Britain was an empire so he must have had little time for the young nation. He knew how hard it was for Anna.

And Japan knew how hard it was for Elsa.

(Line Break)

America had to admit that the 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' song was very cute but the song had its downsides.

It reminded him of himself in his colony days.

During those days, Britain had a lot of paperwork to do seeing as he was controlling a quarter of the world back then. He had once asked France why 'his daddy wouldn't spend any time with me' to which the older woman had replied:

"Your papa has a lot of work to do, ma chere, he controls a quarter of the world you know."

However, Anna was worse off. The poor girl didn't even know why her sister wasn't talking to her and she had to talk to the pictures. Pretty sad if you ask him.

At least he had good ol' Canada as a friend but the poor kid didn't have even her parents.

Then again, Elsa wasn't in an exactly peachy condition either. The girl had to be isolated from her sister just because she couldn't control her powers.

Bullshit if you ask him.

He sneaked a glance at Japan to see whether she was enjoying the film or not. From the looks of it, she was engrossed with the film.

'Sucks to be you Iggy. My films rock!' America thought triumphantly. But thinking of 'Iggy' only brought his spirits back to square one.

Ah, no time to be thinking about all that gibberish. Time to enjoy a good film and a good snack.

The king of snacks: POPCORN!

'POPCORN FOREVER BABY!' America thought as he ate his popcorn. More like, devoured it.

(Line Break)

Anna officially did not earn Japan's respect.

Pardon her outspokenness, but whofalls in love with someone you just meet?

The concept 'Love at First Sight' did not make any sense to Japan.

For all you know, the person you love by just looking at them could betray you. Japan knew that from watching her anime.

Nevertheless, Japan enjoyed the song 'For the First Time in Forever.' How could Britain say America had a bad taste in music?

Either Britain was ('Sorry England-kun) was s-stupid or _he _was the one with a bad taste in music.

"Ne…America-kun.."

"Yeah?" (Cue the sound of munching popcorn."

"Do you think Igirisu-kun has a bad taste in music or is he just a baka?"

"Eh why? And what is a baka?"

"A baka means idiot or stupid. I asked this question because your music is very good. I've heard from Italy-nee-chan that Igirisu-kun hates your music."

America blushed "You think my music is good?"

"Hai."

America snorted. "In that case, both. Although, I prefer to call him a wrinkly old man."

Japan giggled.

(Meanwhile, in London….)

"Achoo!"

"Angleterre, do you have a cold? And this is why I say not to spend too much time in the rain!"

"Achoo! It's nothing frog. I am all right. Since when did you care about me?"

"Since the day you became my lover."

"Ah. Touché love."

"Are you flirting with me? You don't usually call me that unless…." (Cue le gasp)

(Cue the British smirk, which she found sexy)

"You horny old man."

Britain only grinned.

(Back in Washington)

(Line Break)

Honestly, neither America nor Japan blamed Elsa for her reaction.

I mean, come on! A decent guardian wouldn't agree to some childish notion of Love at First Sight! Moreover, Elsa _is _Anna's guardian.

However, the Duke of Weaseltown's reaction of Elsa's magic angered the duo.

Japan suddenly found herself preferring the younger generation. Honestly, old men and their views.

America didn't like the Duke calling Elsa a monster. America sniggered at the thought of Britain watching the movie. Britain would have gone ballistic.

Japan looked puzzled at America sniggering but put it at the back of her mind soon enough.

"America-kun."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are fjords?"

"Um I don't know, But you should ask Alaska the next time you see her. She'd know."

"Oh."

(Line Break)

Japan and America were suddenly interrupted out of their thoughts of Anna's idiocy, when she heard the beautiful sound of a piano.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight._

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

Japan marveled at how beautifully the voice actress sang, it was full of feeling.

America heaved a deep breath, letting his worries go for a minute and focusing on enjoying the melody of the song. No wonder the song was so popular. Made you feel relaxed and it made you feel as if you could let it all go for a moment.

'_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.'_

Japan looked sad. That swirling storm was none other than Elsa's sadness and agony of being isolated from her sister.

There could have been another way. She didn't have to be isolated.

Japan was suddenly reminded of herself. That loneliness she felt when she was spending her years in isolation. Heaven thank Netherlands for befriending her when he should have, she would have gone crazy otherwise.

She chuckled at that thought.

America was startled when he heard Japan chuckle. It was like hearing an angel sing. Hey, just because he was being corny didn't mean he wasn't true.

'_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…_

_Well, now they know!'_

Japan was once again reminded of herself. That anger she felt at America for bombing her little sister, Hiroshima and her brother, Nagasaki…She couldn't let him see for the sake of renewing her political relationship with him. (She knew he didn't want to but still. He had done it.) Then all those pent-up feelings of how unfairly her rulers treated Indonesia. Truth be told, she never wanted to harm the girl. The feeling of unfairness when her superiors wanted to bomb Pearl Harbor. That agony she felt at slashing the back of the one who raised her. That pitiful look of sorrow on China's face….She really hated her superiors at this moment. She just wanted to…

America clenched his fist. He was so stupid for bombing Japan in the first place. He had already suspected it was a bit unheroic of him .But no, that douchebag had to bomb her. Even if she did attack Pearl Harbor, she didn't deserve two of her siblings almost dying.

He felt like a jerk seeing her so badly wounded. He felt so unheroic when he saw Hiroshima and Nagasaki put on stretchers.

Then there was Britain. Those feelings of anguish at seeing Britain's face at the end….

He really wanted to live a normal life. He just wanted to…

'_Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam that door!'_

The duo chuckled bitterly. They wished.

Suddenly Japan realized something, this whole time; she had been _very _close to America.

Apparently America had realized as well. They both turned so red, Romano would have laughed at them for being redder than Spain's tomatoes.

"Uh sorry dudette."

"It's okay America-kun."

'_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_.'

Japan really wished she could let it all go.

America wished for the same.

'But you can't always have what you want.' They thought in unison.

America had already watched the movie before. He knew Elsa was gonna learn that the hard way.

Putting depressing thoughts aside, America thought it was pretty cool the way Elsa removed her cape.

'_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!'_

'You wish, Elsa.' America thought.

Japan was feeling hungry now. "America-kun, do you have any salmon?"

"I have some sushi. Want some?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu America-kun." Japan was slightly surprised at America's thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome dudette!"

Japan smiled.

'_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

'Nobody is free, Elsa.' Japan thought sadly.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_!'

'Everybody cries at a point. There isn't a person who hasn't cried at all.'

Japan thought, thinking of the brave Italy Veneziano who cried when Prussia had been taken prisoner by Russia. She never saw Italy cry, it was only when Germany looked alarmed did she realize Italy had even been crying. Italy was unshakable, no matter how many losses in battle she had suffered.

_Flashback:_

"_How close were you to Prussia-kun, onee-chan?"_

"_Very close. We were easily compared to siblings. In fact we were so close even Germany was jealous of our relationship. It took one fight for him to realize our bond was similar to siblings. Nothing more, nothing less. That aside, it was traumatizing, the way fratello came back from Russia. He was whipped, beaten, burnt and traumatized. That's why I cried. I'll never forgive Russia for what he did to fratello." _

Japan was shaken out of her thoughts as Elsa sang again.

'_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!'_

Japan gasped as she saw Elsa build the magnificent ice castle. America smiled softly at seeing her wonderment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Japan was shaken out of her daydream at America's voice.

"Huh? Osorerimasu, I'm sorry."

"No problemo! So how's the castle?"

"Breathtaking."

"Figured." He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back.

'_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!'_

It was truly admirable, the way Idina Menzel put all her feeling into the verse.

'That last line is something China-san would say.' Japan thought smiling.

"Eh? What'cha smilin' about?" America asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh, that last line….It sounded something China-san would say."

"Yeah. No offense but she is pretty much an old lady."

"She is old."

(Meanwhile in Moscow)

Russia was flipping through channels when:

"Achoo!" China sneezed

"China, you haven't got a cold, have you da?"

"I don't know aru. But I feel a bit cold aru."

Russia put a hand to her forehead, then to her throat. She certainly had a temperature.

"Go to bed, da."

"I'm fine aru!"

"Go to bed sunflower."

"I'm fine aru!"

"Go to bed sunflower."

"AIYAA! I'M FINE ARU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ARU!"

It was amazing how Russia held his composure.

"If you do not go to bed no more sex for one month da."

China paled. Being a cat lady for 4000 years sure made her horny.

"I'm going to bed aru!"

Russia smirked and resumed flipping channels on his TV.

"It was so easy da."

(Back in Washington…)

_'Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!'_

Elsa's transformation sure shook Japan.

Now Elsa looked truly beautiful.

"Really beautiful huh?"

"Hai, America-kun."

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

That sly look on her face sure made the duo grin.

(Line Break)

The two were laughing so much their sides hurt.

"Dude…..did you see how Kristoff and Sven spent their time in that shack?!"

"And Anna's entrance! I think that was so funny! Excuse me."

"Dude, no prob! But still….HAHAHAHA! Sven is so freaking funny!"

Japan giggled, making America smile. "Yes. Sven is very funny. That way he kept jumping around…." She started laughing again.

"Dude. You're killing me here!" America said, laughing even more.

After a while they stopped and grinned.

(Line Break)

Now the two were laughing even more than last time, if it was even possible. However, the way Olaf introduced himself, and at the song Summer…..

…

…

America lost it.

…

…

Nah, just kidding!

But yes, in a figurative way of speaking, America did lose it. I mean, not his sanity but rather, he started laughing so much you'd think someone dropped laughing gas on him.

Japan was no better, giggling so much someone would think she was drunk. Fortunately, she wasn't.

After a while, they stopped. Japan smiled.

"I can't remember laughing so much America-kun."

"Me neither. I didn't remember laughing so much the last time I saw it."

This made Japan look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean…It wasn't as funny as it is now."

'Way to go dude!' The idiotic side of America's brain asked himself.

'You know how smart Japan is, she's gonna ask something!' The idiotic side whined further.

'Calm down dude. Be cool and you're not gonna let anything slip okay?' The logical side of America's brain advised him.

'All right, all right. Calm down and be cool. LIKE A HERO!' America said to himself mentally.

'Yeah.' The logical side agreed.

We now enter the physical realm where Japan is looking at America in astonishment.

"You mean, you didn't enjoy this film as much the first time you watched it?"

"Um no! I enjoyed it! It's just that I'm enjoying it more now! That's all!"

"If you say so America-kun."

(Line break)

The duo were now avidly watching the movie. As Anna's hair turned white, Japan gasped while America patted her on the back to reassure her. Japan, too engrossed with the film did not have any time to ponder on his warm gesture but accepted it, as she was very scared with what was happening.

Now, they were watching the trolls sing about Kristoff and Anna. Japan relaxed.

"Doesn't Anna love Hans?"

"Yeah but families, adopted or blood-related are usually very mischievous ya know? Like when a boy comes with a girl or a girl comes with a boy?"

"Is that what is happening here?"

"Yeah." America was eating more popcorn.

Now they were coming to a very serious part of the film. The cure to Anna's disorder.

(Line Break)

"An act of true love, huh?" Japan mused.

"It's pretty cheesy. And pretty cliché."

"Cliché? What do you mean America-kun?"

"I mean don't you get it? In almost half the Disney movies, love is the cure to something. Didn't you notice?"

"I didn't.." Japan mused, surprised with America's observation. Huh, you learn something new about the nation every second.

(Line Break)

The battle between Elsa and the forces from Arendelle headed by Hans was intense.

Now it wasn't as intense as an anime's fights such as Mustang vs Envy or Ichigo vs Ulquiorra but hey, it was as intense a Disney film's fight could get.

"That Duke is vile."

"Isn't he? I mean, he goes around callin' people monsters when they aren't!" Japan looked at America to see his blue eyes burning with anger.

I mean, if somebody misjudged you and called you a monster, isn't it injustice?

(Line Break)

"That prince is vile. Backstabbing Anna…..But then again, he did take advantage of her naivety…I don't know whether to curse him or scold Anna."

America chuckled, "Nobody is at fault here. Its all natural. Its just a cycle of naivety and frustration and bastards. Like I said its natural."

"America-kun…."

"Trust me. I'd know, seeing how my leaders are at odds with each other at least once a year…"

No wonder, he is a _superpower _after all. Leaders must find it very hard to govern him and he would be noticing…

Mortals,,, so greedy and proud.

(Line Break)

As Elsa ran out and through the blizzard and Olaf's revelation of Kristoff loving Anna, Japan grew tenser. So did America.

"Damn, this part never grows old…" She could hear him muttering.

Then as that _konoyarou _Hans lies to Elsa of her sister's 'death', Japan could feel the agony, despair and terror Elsa was feeling right now.

It reminded her of her slashing China. That agony and despair she felt at slashing the one who raised her…How China must be feeling now…

Suddenly, the swirling storm ceased for a moment, giving Kristoff and Anna a chance to find each other. As the konoyarou/bastard prepared to kill Elsa and as Anna jumped in his way without any hesitation. She froze into pure ice, breaking Hans' sword.

The mood turned somber as Japan sobbed for a minute.

America rolled his eyes. Women never stopped giving him headaches. Heck he didn't even know Japan did sentimental.

However, as if a miracle, Anna began to slowly thaw, America slowly patted Japan to shake her out of her sobbing and watch what was going on.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart…" As Olaf said that line (**Does he say it? Please correct me if I am wrong! It has been a month since I watched Frozen**!)

Japan smiled in happiness while America whooped as usual, since the hero (more like heroine) saved the day.

As Elsa's love grew stronger and stronger, the Eternal Winter slowly died away and Arendelle was back to its beautiful glory.

And seeing Olaf get his personal snow cloud sent the two into chuckling fits.

When Hans got deported, the two started laughing. That laughing increased by a notch as Arendelle cut off trade with Weaseltown, America muttering "Serves that wrinkly bastard right.."

When Kristoff and Anna kissed, America 'eww'ed while Japan smiled happily.

As Elsa vows never to close the gates again, both of them grin happily.

America takes the DVD off the drive and keeps it carefully in the DVD case.

He sits back in the sofa, grinning "So how was it?"

"Incredible. A truly breathtaking masterpiece."

"So you enjoyed it a lot huh?"

"Hai."

America looks serious. 'Here goes..' He says to himself mentally.

"Kiki..I've got something I've needed to tell you for a while.."

Japan looked stunned, nations that use the other nation's human name meant they cared for them very deeply. Russia & China were a very good example.

"Kiki Honda….I love you! I love you so much it's crazy! Will you go out with me?"

Japan looked shell-shocked, but America's sincere and honest expression convinced her otherwise. He was being serious about this.

It was silent for a few minutes and America looked downcast.

"I'll take that as a n-"

(**SORRY TO INTERRUPT BUT THERE IS A SCENE OF THOSE TWO MAKING OUT HERE! IF YOU'RE NO FAN OF KISSING THEN SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE "END"! THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS! NOTE: It is not sex but still…..it is probably written badly…)**

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing against his own.

Damn, she was an _amazing _kisser. Slowly, he invaded her mouth with his own and slowly nibbled on her lower lip while she drove him crazy with that incredible taste of hers.

She tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Honestly it drove him mad.

Now, he bit her lip and she let out a whimper. He smirked and started licking her teeth.

Japan on the other hand hadn't expected the younger nation to be so wonderful with his tongue was now in la-la land. He tasted just as she expected: hamburgers and French fries.

Boy, was it alluring.

After licking her teeth she now invaded his mouth by aggressively biting his own lips. He let out a groan and it was her time to smirk.

He hadn't expected her to be so damn aggressive. Just a sec! He pulled away for a moment.

"Say Kiki, you want me to do this?"

"We'll take things slowly, Alfred-kun but right now I want you to go to round two."

America didn't even wonder how she'd know about this when she was such a cat lady but didn't ask.

He slowly moved his mouth down her jawline until he reached her neck. She gasped and he started sucking and biting her creamy white neck.

She knew she going to get a hickey there but honestly, did she care? Did she care about Germany's questions and Italy's fervent worry thrown at her tomorrow? She didn't have to care at all, because the way he sucked gently at her neck was pleasing. So pleasing Japan just wanted to scream.

Vehemently, she pulled at his oh-so soft blond hair and moaned. God, how was he so good at this kind of stuff?

After a minute, he moved his mouth against hers again and kissed her so passionately she just wanted to scream in pleasure. She kissed him back with just as much fervor.

After a while, they pulled back. America's face was red and so was Japan's but for different reasons.

You see, this was America's first time doing the kissing stuff and as such, he was nervous about how Japan felt. And he felt embarrassed. Did he just give her a damn hickey?!

Japan on the other hand, her face was red with pleasure. She enjoyed it so much, she wanted to do it again but she had enough for today.

"So….Kiki….how-"

"I enjoyed it Alfred-kun. Please stop worrying."

"Oh…ok."

There was a rather awkward silence due to America's embarrassment. However, he was the one who broke it saying:

"So…wanna gonna out on a date tomorrow?"

Kiki smiled joyfully. "Of course Alfred-kun."

Alfred grinned. "Phew! You had no idea how the hero was so nervous about this! So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Kiki grinned. "How about your house?"

He grinned back; "Sounds good."

The next day, at Washington, Japan walked around with a curious black mark on her neck.

Romano was the first to notice it and his eyes widened, "Japan?"

"Hai, Romano-kun?"

"What is that mark on your neck? Is it what (Cue the reddening of Romano's face) I think it is?"

"You may think of whatever it is, Romano-kun."

Romano was stood there gaping.

The next poor soul to see it was Canada.

"Um…Japan?"

Japan didn't notice her and Canada's eyes widened. She immediately knew what it was from first-hand experience with Prussia.

The next was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland who currently grumbling. But he had immediately stopped upon seeing Japan's curious black mark.

"Japan, what is that mark?"

"Konnichiwa Igirisu-kun. How is your day?"

"It was good, lass but what is that mark?"

"I see. Good day Igirisu-kun."

"Wait- Good grief, she didn't even answer my ques-" Good lord. It wasn't what he thought it is, was it?

Last but not the least were the former members of the Axis: Germany and Italy Veneziano.

"Japan, vhat is zhat mark on your neck?"

"Konnichiwa, Doitsu-kun. I am fine thank you." Japan was thoroughly enjoying the expressions on their faces now.

"Japan…..IS THAT A HICKEY?!" Good grief, did she have to be louder than Prussia? 

"Vhat zhe-"

"Kesesesese! Zhe awesome me has heard Japan has got a hickey!"

"Jesus, was that it was?!"

"No wonder…"

"Mio dio."

"Oh dear…"

"I doubt China will be quiet about this…."

"WHAT?! WHO WAS THE INSOLENT BASTARD ARU?!"

"Calm down sunflower, it was just a hickey. The one who marked her did not make love to her da."

"AIYAH! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ARU?!"

"Because I know who did it da."

There was a delicate silence at that moment. China was the one who broke it.

"WHO IS THE WRETCEHED SOUL ARU?! I'LL SEND HIM TO HELL AND BACK ARU YO!"

"It was America da."

Once again, Russia had cast a silence. This time, Spain broke it out of curiosity.

"How do you know?"

"Because I noticed him da. He was always very shy around Japan so I asked him about it da. Then he told me he was going to invite her to his house to watch a movie and then confess to her da. He would not make love to her that soon da. And sunflower?"

"WHAT IS IT ARU?!" 

"You will not kill him or wage war about this da. I doubt the Chinese people will be pleased to hear their personification has waged war against a superpower just because that very superpower marked her sister da." Japan silently thanked Russia for being China's voice of reason.

Everyone agreed silently. What Russia said made a lot of sense. However, Japan's thankfulness did not last long.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO-"

She was cut off by the sight of America arriving.

"YO EVERYONE! SO HOW DO YOU-"

_He _was cut off by China strangling him by the neck. Both Russia and Japan pulled her away and Japan was scolding China.

"Dude what's her deal?"

"She found about you marking Japan da."

What was it with Russia casting silencing spells?

"And how do…oh." America was reminded Russia's interrogation.

Germany sighed at the chaos that was happening at the moment. He rubbed his forehead.

And from that day onwards, no one was surprised to see America and Japan walking hand in hand or at the camaraderie between their governments.

Winter was something both America and Japan enjoyed because it reminded how their love started in a frozen fashion.

It seems like the world will be in peace for now and forever.

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot!**

**About the making out scene, I blushed like a fiend whenever I saw it. If I blushed heavily writing make-out scenes, I wonder how will I feel while writing sex scenes? XD.**

**Oh and about Japan calling Italy **_**onee-chan**_** this is because Italy is a big sister type. No Italy being a big sister type is canon. As such, Japan has warmed up to Italy and calls her **_**onee-chan. **_

**Most of you are wondering how Alaska would know what a fjord is. Well that is because Alaska does have fjords. No seriously, check out Wikipedia. Moreover, about America being deep….**

**Don't you feel America isn't as stupid as he behaves? He does observe his government's politics with other countries after all. I do know politics is a big pain in the ass. Its not only for one country, its for every country present in the world. Humans will always make things complicated and as such, they make politics complicated as well.**

**And about the Hiroshima-Nagasaki personification thing, I always imagined Hiroshima as a female and Nagasaki as a male. Yes, America would have seen their conditions while going to the hospital to visit Japan to make peace with her. He would have visited those two as well.**

**Peace out everyone! Tell me what you think! R&R please! **


End file.
